bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood FINALE CHAPTER 2
I was alone. They were all gone. Each and every one of them. I couldn't help but go over in my head the course of the past. The last few days to be precise. I wasn't entirely alone. I still had Sarah, but I would send her back as soon as possible. She had lost just as much as I had. I knew we wouldn't pull through this, but I had made sure people were watching her. I had heard from Rayne of a earth-made thing called suicide. He had said it was when a human ended their own life. On Demonia, you were happy for everyday, for the next could be your last. I couldn't stay on Stalaria, and I hated leaving her there, but I lost my family. Stalaria was no longer a safe-haven for me. I couldn't live with being the last one alive. The suicide thought came back to me. I could restart the cycle. They were all gone, but if I were to kill myself... our reincarnation cycle would begin again, according to Allagar. I held an arrow to my throat, ready to pierce my jugular, ending my life. I would die slow, but after not helping my siblings fight Nike, maybe I deserved a slow, painful death. I closed my eyes, and swung my arm feeling resistance. Something was stopping me. Something psychological? No. Something physical. I opened my eyes to see the bright pink hair of a woman about my age. Her worried eyes pierced mine. She was a light tan. Her flowing blouse the color of an autumn sunset. Her long skirt the color of the morning sky. She was so bright. "What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" She screamed at me. I just stared at her. She took my arrow and snapped it in half, throwing it aside. I heard the pieces hit something hollow; something man-made. I'd check after I could tear my eyes from her. "W-who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Melinda. I was walking through the ruins of my old home and here I find you about to kill yourself! Are you mentally ill?" "I lost everything!" "My family was murdered and my home land," she pointed to her side "Is in ruins, but you don't see me trying to off myself!" I broke her grasp on my arm and went to get my broken arrow. Something looked familiar. The grass? No. The trees? No. Perhaps it was the shrine of the forest protector. Pandora's shrine. My thoughtless traveling had landed me in Valer. The kingdom that had wanted my family dead for years. Ironic that just that would happen years after their fall. At least I thought it was years. Come to think of it, I didn't know much of Valer. Well it was connected to us. Maybe the trick to surviving would be in Valer. Yeah, I was on the brink of suicide, but I had a reason to live. Stalaria would live on, I would never let it fall. I ran into Valer. "Getsuga!" I shouted at the air. "What are you doing!? No one is here. It's in ruins!" "I know, just shh. Getsuga!" I shouted again. "Did you hit your head or something? There is no one he-" She was interupted by the air in front of me turning pitch black and swirling into a portal to the spiritual plane I had escaped from two days ago. "Aqua.... Is everything ok? I can't seem to connect with Sheath." "They're gone, Getsuga. All of them. I'm the only one left." "No... That's not possible." He glanced at Melinda. "Dear me. You've... found her." "Found who? Melinda? No. She stopped me from killing myself." He looked at me with incredulous eyes. "No time, Getsuga! Tell me what happened here. What happened to Valer?" "I see. That is why you're here. I will have to start from the beginning. For Melinda's sake." "I suspected as much. Go ahead." "Do you mind if I tell Shade's story? The one that you were not apart of." This peaked my interest. I knew little of what my devious brother did after our parents died. "Please do." "Ok. Aqua. You are one of eight siblings." "Seven." I corrected him. "No. Eight." He pointed to Melinda. "You don't mean-" "Yes. To tell you this. I'll need you both in the spiritual plane." I hesitated, but I trusted Getsuga. I turned to Melinda. "Please?" She stepped closer, finally entering the kingdom. She had been out of hearing range. "What?" "Come with me. To the spiritual plane." She glanced at Getsuga. "Hell no!" "Please? Trust me, everything will be ok." "Oh! Trust the woman who was, five minutes ago, about to kill herself. That should be easy." I had everything planned. If she ran, I would trap her and Getsuga would do the rest. I was limited on arrows, but I could make them from water. She wouldn't deny me the right to know my brother's story. "Don't deny your curiosity." She bit her lip and sighed. "Fine. But as soon as it's over, I'm darting out of here." "We'll see about that," Getsuga said as the portal surrounded us, engulfing us. The world we were in slowly faded. The familiar grays of the spiritual plane came into eyesight. I turned to Melinda, seeing her staring at the wall writings that were scrawled in blood, the ones I had worked so hard not to remember. The ones I now stared at. I recognized my name. I turned away quickly. Mine and Melinda's colors were so bright and vibrant here. My blues and her bright autumn-like colors matched well. It seemed like at any moment people would rush out from every crevice of this deserted place to stare at us in awe. "Melinda. You know your story, correct?" "Of course." "Enlighten Aqua." "Well.. I was born in Valer. My real parents gave me up. I was an orphan. I was adopted at age five, and raised here in the kingdom. I remember every year till I was ten - when you all disappeared - I would be taken up to see you. You never saw me. We have the same birthday. Anyway. When I was fifteen, we moved to the empire of Theriah." "That's enough Melinda." "Oh. Ok." "Now before I go on, Melinda. I am what is known as a Reaper. Sheath Demonis is one to." "Was one." I corrected again. Getsuga glared at me. "I begin my story two hundred years ago." "We're only 24." "Aqua! Shut the hell up!" I giggled a little. The action felt wrong. "Fine, fine." "Now, I begin my story two hundred years ago. The Paumera family - yes, Kisara's ancestors - recently had a child. The child was named Nike." I heard my heart-shattering gasp. "Now. Nike grew fast. The equivalent of twenty-one in two days. He physically stayed the same age, but mentally, he matured. He outlived his family, and eventually killed them himself. Nike is Kisara's great uncle. Nike's advanced mentality state granted him the ability of mind control, which he eventually lost through time, he used this ability to brainwash the king first. He made him send troops after your family first. He had encountered you in one of your previous lives. He then got to your grandfather. Now, your grandfather's last action as a Demonian was his first as a god. He gave your mother Melinda as well as you all. Splitting you and the ones who were guardians apart. Giving Melinda the quality that would draw them all back to you eventually if she was kept around one of you in the very least. But Nike got to your grandfather, brainwashing him to tell your mother that giving her Melinda was a mistake. Your mother believed and gave Melinda up. A few years later - Stalaria was established by now - Shade came back. Nike had felt he had done a great job stopping the growth of your power, so he kicked back. Shade eventually took the reigns over Valer in a game with Mortimer. Mortimer and Shade had a bet. Shade believed that Valer would be able to defeat any opposition. Mortimer just wanted a fight. Shade attacked first. Siding with the planet of Planetesria that had drifted into orbit. Together, they obliterated Theriah and almost," he pointed to Melinda. "Killed all the citizens. Melinda was the only one left. Simply because Mortimer had give her the power to protect herself. Mortimer took Melinda in, and Melinda ran away." "I've been living on Stalaria for a few years now," Melinda confirmed. "Mortimer was there looking for her. That is why those forces attacked before. Now. Mortimer was pissed. She felt Shade had made a blow too low. She began an onslaught on the kingdom. She killed each and every citizen, save a group that got away. Shade, seeking to preserve his life, sided with her. Together, they destroyed Valer. Afterwards, grateful that Shade had helped, she rewarded him. Giving him a piece of land. An island named Indelatra." "That's how Shade got Indelatra?" "Yes. A gift of gratitude from Mortimer. Save your breath, I know it's surprising. Anyway, Shade moved his base of operations. You know of Ella. When she died she had sworn her descendents to a life of servitude under Shade. Her son had just reached the age of twenty-one. Nike then let his plan unfold more. His last use of brainwashing was under Ella's son. He brainwashed the man to adopt him. Nike can pass for sixteen easily. When his foster father died, he waited for the perfect time to spring his plan. When Shade left, he began his game." It all made sense. It was like puzzle pieces fitting together in my mind. I turned my gaze to Melinda. I knew who I needed to talk to now. "I want to speak with my parents." I spoke up. "I can't allow that." "I want to speak with my parents." "Aqua!" I pulled the string of OceanBow back, letting the arrow of water form. In it's tip I could feel the spiritual planes energy collecting, giving me the strongest arrow I've ever had in my hands. Despite the dull appearance, the spiritual plane was full of energy. Energy I was only able to collect because the spirits were supporting me. "I love you, Aqua." I heard my grandfather's voice ring. "Don't make me do this, Getsuga." "You'll throw off the balance between the realms!" "And you'll fix it," He sighed in defeat. I would talk with my parents. Whether he was forced to take me or not. "The only way I can allow this ... is if I make you a Reaper. It may be temporary. But Aqua Laraine Demonis. Welcome to the ranks." I could feel the energy swell inside me, the flowing energy rising in my body, as the world began to fade away. "Take Melinda to Stalaria," Was all I managed to say before I saw a blank world of gray, and felt my mothers tight embrace. I was in my parent's Nirvana. Category:Blog posts